A Piece of You is All I Need
by moriartyshouseparty
Summary: Post Reinbach.  Life begins anew for Sebastian as his long term boyfriend and long term boss, after an attempted Suicide, develops Brain Damage. This story shows how Sebastian deals with the new Jim, but recieves the help of a certain doctor along the way
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Moran was never a 'good person'. What he lacked in empathy, morals and self pity, he certainly made up for the desire to prove himself, also, he hungers for the perfect kill, apparently, its not happened yet. However, one characteristic Sebastian Moran prided himself with, was to be able to forgive, this however was not one of those times. Sebastian will never forgive Sherlock Holmes. To him, Sherlock was the man who pushed his boyfriend over the edge, the man who caused his boyfriend so much anxiety, and eventually, the man who had killed his boyfriend, without even raising a finger.

This was all racing through Sebastian's mind as the flew, boyfriend in his arms, down the stairwell, there led to a hospital. Every step brought forward a mere handful of blood from his boyfriends head, which in turn, should have already lead to his boyfriends death. This seemed feasible, up until the third-from-the-bottom floor, the floor where is boyfriend started to breath, started to live. It was a miracle, a man who just recently shot a single bullet right in to his own skull had a pulse, but it was fading fast.

Within seconds of arriving at the bottom of what seemed an endless stairwell, a flurry of doctors and nurses were standing to meet him. They pulled Sebastian's boyfriend away from him, and placed him on the bed. Sebastian too was pulled in to another part of the hospital. Everything was in slow motion for Sebastian. He watched nurses speaking to him, but their lips were moving faster then the words were coming out, it seems hours for him to realize he was being injected with a foreign substance, that would subsequently, make him fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up around three hours later, he awoke after a thought popped into his head, that just across the hallway, his boyfriend was being poked and prodded with any random utensil the doctors could find. A nearby nurse reached out for his hand, she seemed nice enough, though was a little too busty for doctors scrubs.

"Hello, Sir." The nurse said, her nametag read Jane, though her nametag showed it was only on the second attempt that she managed to spell it right.

"Morning" He replied.

"It's Evening" She smiled, "I have good news for you"

"In what sense?"

"Your friend, Richard Brook, he's doing well, we'll have to sedate him-"

The nurse barely had time to finish her sentence before Sebastian was running out of the bed, the nurse didn't try to hold him back, she must've known.

Unfortunately, Sebastian forgot he was in a hospital, which also meant, he forgot he was in a hospital gown, which also mean that as he ran down the corridors of the hospital with a nice view of his behind for all to see, followed him the whole way.

A nurse directed him to 'Brook, Richard's Room'. They couldn't know who he really way, no, it couldn't happen. After being handing a better fitting robe he knelt at his boyfriend's side, holding his wrist with his shaking hands. Suddenly, he saw his boyfriends head move over from looking at the wall, to directly looking at him. Sebastian expected to be once again greeted by the same rich brown eyes he had fallen in love with, however Jim's eyes were different now. They were horrifically bloodshot, and the once gorgeous brown eyes had faded into a completely different shade of grey. He could feel Jim breath in, expect him to come out with his most commonly used phrase, "fuck off", but all that came out was a jumble of inhuman sounds. Sebastian couldn't understand a word he said, but he was convinced the old Jim was still in there; he was just hiding from him. Soon after the mashed words came out, a smile emerged from the top corner of Jim's mouth. So what if it wasn't "I love you" or even in a human language, Jim knew who he was, and that's all Sebastian needs to know right now.

Jim's recovery was long and mostly boring for the two of them. Each day at around seven thirty, a nurse would come in to Jim's, or Brook, Richards, room and attempt to feed him some random concoction of fruit they threw together at the last minute. She would try a few times, but each time he avoided the spoon, and some days he would hide under the covers. Sebastian found it unnervingly cute. After the many failed attempts of feeding him, she would hook him up to a 'feeding machine', which would take the worry of him starving to death, out of the doctor's hands.

Jim would not be allowed out of hospital until he started to gain weight, which at the moment seemed like it was never going to happen. About six to seven weeks in his recovery, Jim actually started to eat like a normal human being would. He eventually started to have regular meals, though all of the 'blended until it's a pile of shit' variety. Just around the ten-week mark, Jim was allowed to go home. The thought that only ten weeks ago his boyfriend functioned normally just meters away from where they stood now, and has been reduced to a puddle of a person because of one man, filled Sebastian with such sadness, yet anger, he could barley push Jim's wheelchair. Sebastian could not let this go, something, had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Life soon began to regain some normality for the two of them. Sebastian got a work in a downtown Kebab shop, and would leave Jim wrapped up in a blanket watching some show about penguins, (Jim had some sort of addiction to penguins, it was very strange), and Sebastian would then return for a few minutes on his lunch break, to feed, dress and medicate Jim, and then he would be gone again, back to cut some more meat of a rotating pole.

Sebastian couldn't but his finger on the reason why, for just one time in his life, he felt empty. How could he even begin to complain, his boyfriend literally came back from the dead, though with a few complications, and soon he had a week off work in which he could spend all his time at home, it almost seemed perfect, though still, empty.

Sebastian had never been one to suffer in silence, but up until now Jim had always been there to listen, now he had no one. It was unusual for Sebastian, however there is one man, in exactly the same position as him, one man who had lost his 'boyfriend'. He is the man Sebastian needs to talk too, John Watson needs to be found.

It was Sebastian's first day in his week off. Jim wouldn't get out of bed, he murmured inaudible and then slapped Sebastian in the face, though he wasn't aware that he had. Sebastian took it upon himself to clean the apartment for the first time in months. Not by his own accord, but it was "Doctors orders". This day was turning into a 'Jim lies in bed all day watching penguins and Sebastian does everything else'. Sebastian often forgot that Jim needed special attention, some days he wished it was all part of Jim's spider web, and one day he would revert to a completely normal human being, though he knew this wasn't possible, which crushed all his internal organs.

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Jim was completely out of it due to his medication, so Sebastian decided it was time to finally call John. It was weird for Sebastian, he is reaching out to a man, and who recently was instructed to be his next target. He looked up 'Watson, John' in the yellow pages, and called the first of three names on the page. A young boy, who completely threw Sebastian off guard, answered the first name and he promptly hung up. The second name didn't even answer. However the third did pick up. Sebastian didn't exactly know what John would sound like, however the voice matched what Sebastian presumed he would sound like, so Sebastian continued.

"_John Watson speaking," _a cold voice appeared on the other end of the phone,_ "Who's calling?"_

"_I…" _Sebastian stuttered_, "I need some help from a Doctor_" Sebastian answered, fighting back the nerves that had randomly appeared.

"_Well, surley you should be calling 999, Goodb-"_

"_Wait!"_ Sebastian yelled, "It's about Jim Moriarty."

There was silence for around two minutes.

"_Hell-"_

"_I'm still here."_ John grunted, "_Where do you live, I'll be round at six."_

After Sebastian told John is address, the other end of the call was dropped.

Sebastian instantly regretted what he had done.

Sebastian wandered in to Jim's room at around five-thirty. Jim was sat up in bed, his hair was all fluffy because Sebastian had just washed it. Jim had been having speech therapy for a few months now, and signs of good process were just beginning to show. He could say phrases well enough for them to be understood, and he knew most basic words a child at the age of six would know. Sebastian knew that Jim would remember John; he nearly blew up the man for Christ's Sake! Having to tell him would be the hardest thing to do, Jim doesn't like change, and this would really freak him out.

"Jim, honey?" Sebastian said, as he creped round the door.

"Heeellloooo" Jim replied, shuffling closer to Sebastian as he sat down.

"We have a guest coming tonight, you may know him." Sebastian half-smiled, hoping to reassure Jim it would be okay, and it didn't work.

Ever since the day he regained consciousness he became more loving. He wanted to hold you hand, and to cuddle you. This was evermore present now, as Jim was squeezing Johns hand within an inch of it's life.

"Bad Man!" Jim yelped, "Bad Man!"

"No sweetie, John isn't bad man, John is-" Sebastian soothed.

"Bad MAN!" Jim's head was now buried deep into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'll look after you, I promise." Replied Sebastian, gently kissing him on the forehead.

It took twenty minutes for Jim to calm down, perfect timing, as John just knocked on the door, just after Sebastian had finished giving Jim his medication.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was suspicious of opening the door. Ever since the incident Sebastian became some sort of 'Mother Hen' to Jim, he was so overprotective it hurt. If he could wrap Jim up and keep him inside some sort of bubble wrap fort, he would. He looked through the little 'peep hole' (basically Jim got bored on started shooting holes in to the door), and it was no one other then Dr. John Watson. He looked a lot older now then when Sebastian had previously seen him, he looked tired, and he was very, very tired.

"Afternoon, Doctor John Watson, I suppose?" asked Sebastian, he had only tried to make conversation.

"Where is he?" John said, in a vey gravely voice.

"I though you were comin-"

"Where is he?" John asked again, cutting Sebastian off.

"B..Bedroom" Sebastian knew he was going to regret telling John where Jim was, but he couldn't help it. He'd always been a sucker for confident men.

"Right." John answered. He took of his coat, threw it onto the sofa and marched his way in to Jim's bedroom. Sebastian anxiously followed him, he knew that John would be armed, old habits die hard. As Sebastian followed John near the corridor that linked the lounge to Jim's bedroom, the door was slammed in to his face, and it was quickly locked. Sebastian knocked on the door ruthlessly, but it was too late. Sebastian could hear Jim calling his name. Jim had lost some of the Northern-Irish accent he had, he sounded more like his vocal coach now. Which in some ways was good, as you could actually understand him now.

"Jim!" Sebastian cried out, "Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you!"

"Okay-that's-A-Okay!" Jim replied, obviously John hadn't found him yet.

Sebastian climbed out of the window. Outside of the window was some sort of balcony used by the window cleaners from time to time. The balcony connected the lounge directly to Jim's room. As Sebastian climbed out to the balcony, he slipped. As he hit the grated surface he felt something in his wrist snap. He didn't feel it however; the adrenaline seemed to be acting as pain-relief medication. Sebastian carefully made his way along the balcony. People far below were pointing, staring and shouting at him to "not jump". It didn't occur to Sebastian that a grown man, climbing out onto a tenth floor balcony, frantically, would look slightly like a suicide attempt. He wished it were, it would make his life a lot easier.

Sebastian forced the window open with his only working hand. Jim was still in the room, still in his penguin themed blanket, still watching the movie Happy Feet (Sebastian knew this was getting outrageous now). Sebastian ran to hug Jim, however it was cut short when they heard a banging on the door.

"Sebby!" Jim yelped, as he buried his head in to Sebastian's arms.

"It's okay Jim, I'll look after you, and you know I will."

"BAD MAN!"

"Jim, honey, you've got to trust me." Sebastian cooed.

It was too late; Jim was already hobbling towards the open window, as soon as Sebastian could have reached him, he would have already gone. It was useless. Moriarty was a quick little shit when he wanted to be.

"Jim!" Sebastian yelled, but he could no longer see. He checked the lounge, the hallway. He was just running back to his own bedroom when he his face met John Watson's.

"Where is he?" John asked, looking rather shocked.

"Where is it, the gun where is it!" Whimpered Sebastian.

"What gun, alright look calm down!"

"The gun you were going to kill us with damn it!

"I don't have a gun! I was sent by the hospital to deal with trauma related stress the hospital said you would suffer from!"

Sebastian breaths became shorter, weaker as everything clicked in to place. If there was anyone better to help him, it would be John Watson.

"Are you alright?" John said.

"We need to- we need to find Jim. He'll die on his own." Sebastian murmured.

"Okay, come on then," John said, as he picked up his coat. "He'll be okay you know, he always is."

And with that, both men were out the door, looking for Sebastian's special little psychopath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Sorry it's taken so long too update, I lost touch with the story. I'm back on track now! Reviews welcome!_

_-Jasmine._

The Killer and the Doctor scoured the streets of London for Jim. Primarily looking in his favourite places – The Park, the Hospital and the Ice Cream Shop – but Jim was no where to be found. Sebastian had given up. Six hours of searching and no results really did have a wearing effect on a man, but then he realised. Yes Jim's brain was damaged, but this doesn't make him any less crafty than before. Sebastian knew full-heartedly where to find him.

"Baker Street please!" The pair said, jumping into a cab that waited outside their flat. The cab driver floored it, unusually quickly, which was saying something as this is London after all. As the city skyline shortened into residential housing, the turning for Baker Street appeared. Time could not be moving slower for Sebastian. He anxiously waited for the street sign to illuminate. Seconds morphed into hours, and those hours took their time coming. Sebastian could hear the heart beat in his head, and feel it in his hands. If Jim wasn't found today, he'd be dead by tomorrow. The taxi was just about to turn down the road, but suddenly John noticed something. A bundle of the street corner, bunched up against the sign. Silver pennies shimmered in the reflection of the rising sun. It would be beautiful if it weren't so sad. The car promptly pulled over, it's headlights highlighting the smaller droplets of rain beginning to fall.

Sebastian ran over, his eyes were glazed from the cold, but he knew it was Jim. He recognised the crocked ball that Jim on occasion rolled himself in to on colder nights.

"Jim!" Sebastian croaked. "Jim, I'm here!"

The ball turned around revealing a navy cashmere suit, Seb had found his psychopath.

"Sebby?" Jim smiled.

Sebastian fell to his knees beside him, immediately wrapping his arms around the frozen ball that was Jim.

"Fuck! You're freezing!"

"Well, I have been outside for seven hours, and it is London, and I'm only small." Jim giggled, lifting his head to look Sebastian in the eye.

"Oh aha, aha, aha, let's get you home!" Sebastian strained as he lifted Jimmy up.

"Sebby, one question." Jim asked, "Is the bad man still there?"

"No." Sebastian smiled. "I'll make sure you'll never have to see him again.

The cab raced back to Jim's apartment. After throwing cash at the driver Sebastian raced upstairs. He got all the maids working on keeping Jim warm, such as making hot coffee, getting blankets and quilts, running a steaming bath.

"You're a lucky man, Moriarty." Seb half snarled.

"Why would that be?" Jim smiled.

"You should be dead."

"Haven't I heard you say that before, dear?" Jim smirked, almost reptilian.

"I never stop saying it, Jim-bob."

Jim giggled, he twiddled his thumbs around the bottom of his shirt and looked down.

"What's up Jim?" Sebastian sighed.

"Thank you Sebastian." Jim whispered.

"No problem, its part of the job."

"It's fucking not." Jim said, placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek before waltzing out the room.


End file.
